Team Universe 10
Team Universe 10 was a team presented by Rumsshi, Gowasu and Cus with the gathering of the strongest warriors from Universe 10, in order to participate in the Tournament of Power. History At the beginning of the tournament, Lilibeu crossed paths with Basil and exchanged blasts. Basil piled on more attacks, forcing Lilibeu to be knocked out of the ring. Shortly after, Basil also crossed paths with Napapa, and attempted to do the same, while close to the edge of the arena. Napapa exerted more strength and was able to fling the energy attacks upwards from him, allowing him to stay in the tournament. Napapa was later attacked by Frieza and temporarily unconscious, but since Frieza did not throw him out of the ring, he eventually awoke and returned to fighting. Later on, Jium attempts a direct assault against Universe 7's defensive formation. This results in having his Ki blast reflected by Gohan, his wing clipped by Krillin's Destructo-Disc, and a Kamehameha from Master Roshi firing him out of the ring. Teaming up to bully Kale, an awakened Napapa and Methiop use her as a punching bag, before attempting to kick her out of the ring. This results in them being attacked by Caulifla in her Super Saiyan form. Napapa's attempts to rush Caulifla fails, as he is thrown off the ring by her sumo throw. Afterwards, Murisam's attempt to ambush Cabba completely backfires, as he, and Universe 3's Nigrisshi, are struck off the ring. After Kale activates her Berserker Super Saiyan form, her Burst Eraser, launches Methiop out of the ring. After Kale's destruction of the arena, Frieza regroups with Universe 7 carrying an unconscious Murichim before throwing him out of the ring. After Universe 2's Kamikaze Fireballs transformation, Ribrianne's rolling attack ended up defeating Jirasen as collateral damage, before he could fight Piccolo. Jilcol was later thrown out of the ring by an energy blast from Universe 2's Jimeze. The last two warriors Obuni and Rubalt fought against Gohan and Piccolo, both members were knocked out of bounds, with Rubalt being hit with Hellzone Grenade, and Obuni running out of energy to use his energy displacing technique. Despite their best efforts all of Universe 10 (except Cus) were thus erased by the two Zen-Oh's. Members *Murichim (team leader) *Lilibeu *Jirasen *Murisam *Methiop *Napapa *Rubalt *Jilcol *Obuni *Jium Trivia *Cus is in favor of the well defined muscles of team members. *Of all the teams participating the Tournament of Power, this team contains the most warriors based on real-life martial artists. *Despite the fact that Rumsshi recruited Lilibeu and Jium for orbital advantages, the two were the first and the second to be eliminated. *Team Universe 10 was the second Universe to be erased (the first being Universe 9). *This team shares some similarities with Team Universe 3, its twin counterpart: **No members of the teams are shown in the opening Limit-Break x Survivor. **Both teams first introduced members (Nigrisshi and Narirama during the scene of their meeting with Mosco, Ea and Campari; and Murichim during the scene of his meeting with Rumsshi, Gowasu and Cuss) were also from the first members eliminated (Nigrisshi and Narirama, the first and second respectively and Murichim the fifth). In addition, their respective gods were quite confident about their abilities (specially Mosco and Ea, Rumsshi was too, but Gowasu had his doubts). *Team Universe 10 was one of the weakest teams in the Tournament of Power, alongside Team Universe 9, as eight out of the ten warriors: Lilibeu, Jium, Murisam, Methiop, Murichim, Jirasen, Jilcol and Rubalt were quite easily defeated and only two of them put up a fight: Napapa and Obuni. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Equip de l'Univers 10 Category:Factions